Flier
The Flier is a winged Necromorph capable of flight. Its main form of attack is assaulting its prey from above. Overview Fliers are one of two types of Necromorphs unique to Dead Space: Extraction, the other being the Grabber. They are uncommon, appearing in only a few stages and in small numbers, and are not very threatening - their sole attack is to fly past the player and attempt to bite or slash them with their tail as they pass. A single hit will disrupt this attack and force them to fly away, and they cannot take much damage before being destroyed. This is helpful, as they have only one dismemberment point: their thin tails. However, they are quite hard to hit from a distance, and the speed with which they can dive makes waiting for them to attack the player and then shooting them, a tricky proposition. They share a similar basic body structure with the Infector and the Leaper, but their relationship -if any- with this Necromorph is unknown (however, it is possible that they are less/further mutated versions of the leapers.) A Flier seems to consist of an upper torso twisted and flayed into a shape vaguely resembling a stingray, topped by a partially-skinned human skull and possessing a 'tail', presumably composed of either intertwined nerves, a dangling spinal column, or both. The arms are twisted forwards and fused to the cheeks, forming a crude "frame" for the wings. Human lungs can be seen attached to the Flier's back, and it is possible that, similar to the Wheezers, these have been mutated into chemical production chambers and are used to help generate lighter-than-air gases that fill up the lungs and help Fliers fly. It's also possible that the Fliers were specially mutated by a Zero-G environment, which may also be the reason they can fly. They have horribly twisted facial features, such as the skin from the jaw, and part of the face has peeled away. Their jaw has also split in two. Unlike Infectors, Fliers move only through the air and possess considerable mobility and agility, making it difficult to shoot them while they are in a dive. A Flier is first seen in the Megavents, attacking in a scripted event and then retreating without need for defense on the player's part. Comments made by the characters indicate the presence of flying creatures in this locale (including a tentative suggestion by Gabe Weller that they might be bats; only to be informed that there is no native ecology on Aegis VII). No clue is given as to whether these are Fliers, Infectors, or even a mixture of both creatures. Fliers are encountered and fought in the Zero-G Therapy Room in Chapter 5, in the Vegetation Room B in Chapter 7, on the Bridge in Chapter 9, and in Maintenance Bay 47 in Chapter 10. Strategy *Fliers make long approaches towards you before attacking. Be patient and wait until they close in to kill them; you may end up wasting ammo if you try to pick them off from a distance. *These Necromorphs don't seem to have any glaring weak spots, but their arms and tail can be dismembered. *Short-ranged weapons are your best bet against Flyers; the Flamethrower, the Arc Welder, and the Force Gun can dispatch the Flier easily. The Line Gun is also effective if you aim dead center just as it attacks; you'll sever both arms and its tail. Trivia *The Flier is the only Necromorph to use flight. **The Infector was close to becoming the second, but it can only fly in ''Dead Space: Downfall. *There are two types of Fliers: one with lungs, and one without lungs. *The anatomy of the Flier is similar to the Leaper, but the Flier has an open-chest in the form of wings. *Draco genus lizards can glide using the same method as a Flier, expanding its chest bones and skin. It is unknown if the similarity is intentional or not. *Strangely, all Fliers are seen to have a single glowing yellow eye. The other eye socket appears to be empty. *Content for The Fliers are contained within the game files of the original Dead Space, however these Necromorphs are cut from the final game. **It is possible that they were supposed to appear in the game, just like the Grabber, but were cut at the last second for unknown reasons. Gallery Flyer.png|In-game shot of the Flier. flyer front.png|The front of the Flier. flyer back.png|The back of the Flier. Flyer_Eyes_Zoom.jpg|The Flier has a single glowing yellow eye. Flyer_Lungs_Teeth.jpg|The Flier's lungs and "teeth" are visible in this photo. Flyer_Eyes_4.jpg|Another close-up of the Flier's face and underbelly. Flyer_Teeth.jpg|A close-up of the "teeth" on the Flier's belly. Flyer_Belly.jpg|A close-up view of the Flier's wingspan. Flyer_Eyes_5.jpg|A diving Flier under Stasis. Flyer_Belly_2.jpg|A Flier's underbelly. Flyer_Eyes_10.jpg|Another view of the Flier as it prepares to dive. Flyer_Eyes_9.jpg|The Flier as it comes into a dive. Screen shot 2012-09-30 at 6.07.01 AM.png|A dead Flier lying on a crate, near some Slashers playing dead Screen shot 2012-09-30 at 6.08.28 AM.png|another angle ben-wanat-enemy-flyer02.jpg|Very early concept art for a Flier (notice the literal fly-like look) ben-wanat-enemy-flyer03.jpg|Concept art of an early look for a Flier. ben-wanat-alien-drone-flier.jpg|Concept art of a size comparison between the Necromorph and a human. Appearances *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Sources es:Flyer